


YOU'RE MY TYPE

by fulcrumstardust



Series: Winter Holidays [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jyn Erso Needs A Hug, Lock your bathroom kids, Loss of Virginity, OH NO LET'S SLEEP TOGETHER, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Virgin Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumstardust/pseuds/fulcrumstardust
Summary: That time Jyn thought she could hide inside a bathroom but she met Cassian instead.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Winter Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107935
Comments: 91
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My squad requested a Christmas fic as present and Daniella requested a virgin!Cass, so I smashed the two prompts together. Happy holidays! :) 🎄🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 12/01/20: chapter beta'ed by [Rentheraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rentheraptor/pseuds/Rentheraptor) ❤️

**YOU’RE MY TYPE  
**Part I

Something worse than to be alone at a party full of drunk college students, Cassian decided, was to forget to lock the bathroom door while he had his business out on display. 

“ _Fuck_ , you mind?” he growled as an intruder barged inside the small room without warning, “I'm kinda busy.”

“Well, go ahead,” someone answered, slamming the door shut and barely sparing him a quick glance. “I'm not stopping you.”

Cassian rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact he couldn't even take a piss without getting interrupted by some stranger allergic to privacy. Parties were definitely _not_ his jam.

After tucking himself back into his pants, Cassian moved to wash his hands over the sink, a frown on his face. He gave another curious look at the girl, using the mirror's reflection facing him. She hadn’t moved, her ear pressed to the door as to listen to something over the distant sound of loud bass echoing all around. Cassian dried his hands on the back of his jeans and took a step towards her, uncertain. She still didn’t budge. 

“Excuse me,” he tried, clearing his throat. 

“Shh,” she gestured one hand at him. 

So, _what_? Was he supposed to stay trapped in here with her? 

“What are you doing?” he asked, leaning on the door by her side, arms crossed. 

As she looked at him through her eyelashes, he finally noticed how attractive she was and a bit of his bravado faded away. Her red lips parted in the center, monopolizing his attention for entirely too long before she asked: “Do you hear anything?” 

“Like what?” Cassian answered, going back to meet her eyes eagerly. 

“I’m trying to avoid my ex,” she explained and her brows drew higher on her forehead. Some strands of dark hair were smudged on her face, from where she was pressed on the door, and she forcibly exhaled to brush it away from her lips. 

Cassian listened in turn, his posture mirroring hers, but the only thing he could hear through the wooden door was the general chaos hammering inside of the frat house. 

“Could you go and have a look?” she whispered. 

“Me? I don’t even know who your ex is.” 

“Hadder Ponta,” she said, “big shoulders, dark hair, too happy for his own good.” 

As she spoke, she reached for Cassian’s arm and tugged him towards her. Before he knew it, she had him pressed between her and the door, her hands on his back to hurry him into action. Cassian didn’t know how to react to her curious demand but wasn’t so keen on refusing her—for some strange reason that had nothing to do with her pretty face, nothing at _all_.

“Tell me if it’s clear,” she said when he cracked the door open to peek outside.

As a matter of fact, Cassian had a vague idea of what the Ponta guy looked like. He was used to seeing him hanging around with Dameron and Solo, but he had never noticed his _ex-girlfriend_ —which was weird because Cassian would have been blind _not_ to notice her.

The dark corridor wasn’t exactly empty, but he couldn’t catch sight of the guy anywhere. 

“I think it’s clear,” he said over his shoulder. 

A pair of hands ended up on his lower back where she gripped his t-shirt with a shocking (destabilizing) natural. She bent from behind him, carefully scanning both end of the upstairs corridor, ready to jump back into safety like an alley cat. 

“Uh, thanks,” she exhaled, leaning her forehead between his shoulders. 

“No problem,” Cassian forced out, goosebumps spreading over his skin from her proximity. “Does he… bother you?” 

“It’s not like he’s a creep, but if I have to break his little shiny heart one more time, I’m gonna jump from a bridge.” 

“Please don’t,” Cassian nervously laughed. 

“Yeah…” She finally let go of his t-shirt and took a step to face him, a smug smile at the corner of her lips. _Yes,_ Cassian thought, _breathtaking beautiful_. He was tempted to ask for her name but couldn’t coax his brain into cooperation. That feeling of inadequacy stung between his ribs like a cruel reminder. Cassian looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with her much longer. 

“Sorry for the… bathroom voyeurism,” she said, “I swear I didn’t look.” 

“It’s okay,” he half-laughed, “it was an emergency.”

“It really was!” Her laughing voice put a blanket of warmth around him, convincing Cassian to take another look at her, for as long as she would talk to him. “I can’t deal anymore with his stupid friends trying to get us back together.” 

“That must be… annoying.” Or so he guessed. He had never been in that sort of situation—not even close. 

“I’m _this_ close to murdering one of them.” 

“I’ll try to bail you out.” 

“Thanks,” she laughed again. The way her eyes half-closed when she did was beyond adorable. Cassian found himself smiling in turn. “I should just pretend to have— shit!” 

Before he had any chance to react, she pulled at the front of his t-shirt and dragged him closer—way, _way_ closer. Cassian suddenly had his whole body pressed against her as her back hit the wall behind her, and she closed her arms around his neck. Her hot breath tingled the skin of his neck, her perfume reaching his brain in a daze. He gripped her waist more by reflex than by decision. She arched towards him a little, and her lips ghosted a trail to his ear. All his hair stood straight in his nape, a long shiver running down his spine. 

“Just pretend we’re making out for two sec,” she whispered, “ _please_.”

Cassian almost wanted to laugh. He should have been the one pleading to make out with her, not the other way around. And it was quite unclear to him what she meant by ‘pretend’ because she was very much _kissing_ his neck. Like actual kissing.

Cassian’s pulse quickened, electrified by the contact of her lips with the sensitive skin. His hands came to snake around her back, way too honest for any pretend play. The weight of her small frame felt amazing in his arms. So much that he almost forgot why she was suddenly cuddling him.

“Wait, no—fucking—way,” someone said entirely too loudly next to them, “is that Andor?”

Cassian felt the rigid response of her body when two guys stopped next to them, almost caging them in the dark hallway. One of them put his hand on Cassian’s shoulder with way too much familiarity. Cassian glanced back, displeased. He wasn’t a confrontational individual by nature, but the tension emanating from his… unknown encounter led him to instinctively pick a side. 

“Holy shit,” Dameron smirked and patted Cassian’s shoulder with a firm grip, “I can’t believe she’s replacing you with Captain Antisocial.” 

Cassian winced at the nickname. He was doing plenty of socializing by his standards right now. As he kept talking, Dameron looked to his friend—Ponta—and his friendly _tap-tap_ soon neared a threatening intensity. 

“You might be too late this time,” Dameron laughed to himself. 

“You kidding me?” Ponta whined and rubbed his face with both hands, his voice not exactly sounding on the highest level of sobriety. “The guy from the… analytics… the… he’s not even your type! Jyn!” 

_Jyn_. So that was her name. 

Cassian would have mourned that last comment if it wasn’t for the way Jyn twitched into his arms and pushed Dameron on the chest to shove him aside. She stood between Cassian and the two others, hands on her hips and a dangerous snark in her words. 

“You don’t know what my type is.” 

“Eh,” Ponta gasped, eyes wide, “yeah, I do!” 

“No,” Jyn said, “and I told you, it's over. Time to turn the page, we’re never getting back together.”

That was… brutally honest. For a handful of seconds, Cassian almost felt a rush of sympathy for the guy. He couldn’t imagine being in his shoes and see someone he clearly still had some feelings for with another guy. That must have hurt. 

On the other hand, he was on Jyn’s side. 

“You might wanna find someone else to hook up with,” Dameron snorted (the friendly demeanor significantly decreased). 

“Oh yeah, why is that?” Jyn said with a murderous tone. 

“I’ll tell you why…” The guy paused and looked at Ponta with a mocking grin, as to acknowledge a small revenge for his friend's broken heart. “Your guy’s still a virgin, but maybe you like it quick. Not judging.” 

_Here we go_ , Cassian bitterly thought.

He willed himself to stay perfectly still, waiting for whatever unpleasant jokes would be made at his expenses. If Dameron thought he was the first one to punch that way, he was gravely mistaken (part of the reason Cassian almost always left any party before the topic could be brought up to everyone's attention). He had thought about lying a couple of times, but couldn't stand to be the sort of person ashamed of just being… himself. He hadn't killed anyone, for fuck's sake.

But maybe tonight… _maybe_ he would've liked to not been poked at in front of Jyn—when he had just met her. 

“First off,” she said without missing a beat, pointing an accusatory finger at Dameron, “you’re a fucking dick and I hope you know that! Second, he wasn't such a virgin when I fucked him in the bathroom ten minutes ago.”

“Wait, what?”

 _Yeah, what?_ Cassian blinked at her, dumbstruck.

“What _what_?” she repeated, almost aggressively.

“You don't even know each other!” Ponta said in a somewhat... offended voice.

“Oh sorry, didn't know I had to be friends with every guy I shag.” Jyn rolled her eyes, beyond annoyed at her audience. “It's only okay if you have a dick, right?”

“Don't get me started on this,” Dameron backed up immediately, raising both hands in the air.

“Well, _you_ started it,” she said, “so just mind your own shit next time.”

And with that, she stormed towards the stairs, leaving three confused men behind her without any apology. 

The uncomfortable silence stretching between Cassian and the others probed Dameron to shake his head, defeated. He turned to his friend and slapped his shoulder, in the same manner he had done to Cassian, trying to drag him along. They didn't exchange another word, acting like they had never even had spoken to each other. Cassian wouldn’t complain.

He stood motionless in the corridor for a solid minute, replaying Jyn’s words in his head, trying to wrap his mind around the whole encounter. Alas, his brain was too tired and the chatter of noises too loud to grant him any peaceful thinking. One thing was clear, though: he wanted to talk to her just a bit longer… A deeply uncharacteristic behavior, yes, but Jyn was pretty unique herself. What would he say to her? 

Cassian put his foot on the first stair, anxiety flexing around his throat. That was a terrible idea. He should've just gone home already. He probably should've left the minute Melshi disappeared with his date anyway. Yes, yes… but _then_ Cassian wouldn't have felt Jyn's lips on his neck.

What were the odds that he ever felt them again?

.

.

.

Cassian searched for her with a febrile heart. This felt like a foolish attitude—one that wouldn't do him any good. Scanning the barely familiar faces around him, Cassian walked from one crowded room to another without success. 

By the time he reached the front entrance, he had convinced himself that Jyn had already disappeared. He probably needed to take that hint from the universe. 

This time, Cassian was ready to leave but stopped right outside of the kitchen, catching sight of a low bun. Excitation jumped in his chest; something he wasn't terribly familiar with. For a handful of seconds, Cassian hesitated. Now that he had localized her, a cruel second-guessing was nesting into his resolve. She probably didn’t want to talk to him anymore. She had looked annoyed enough because of her ex; he didn’t need to make her cancel the rest of the male population by being obnoxious. Yes… but _what if_. 

Cassian could pretend to say goodbye; this way he would get a clean escape in case his presence was unwanted. Not a brilliant plan, but better than nothing. 

He made up his mind and took a little inspiration before walking into the disorganized kitchen. Lonely cups were scattered around, among various bottles of alcohol. Some snacks lingered on the white countertop, but Jyn was more interested in the loot she had found in the freezer. She opened a series of drawers until she could locate a spoon and leaned on the counter, opening an ice cream container.

“Hey,” Cassian nervously forced out.

Her attention snapped on him at once. When she recognized him, the lines on her face quickly relaxed. Cassian took it as an encouraging sign.

“Oh, hey,” she said. “You want some ice cream, too?”

“Hmm—no, thanks.”

Cassian looked at her without much discretion, noticing the green of her eyes under the kitchen’s bright lights. There was a hint of gold in them, too, warm and enticing. Hands in his pockets, Cassian squared his shoulders in a curious posture.

“I just wanted to ask…,” he began awkwardly, “why did you say that earlier?”

Jyn stared at him without surprise or discomfort. She seemed to be more interested in her ice cream than by his presence but gave him a little shrug.

“I don't know, I didn't like the way he tried to put you on the spot. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I tend to speak before I think most of the time.”

“No, that’s okay. I was just curious, you know.”

Jyn simply nodded and closed her lips around another spoon of ice cream (in a quite hypnotic way).

“You know it's not important, right?” she then asked.

“What?”

“I said we hooked up because I wanted Dameron to shut his fucking mouth for once, but it's not like it matters whether or not you did it.”

“Some… people think it does.”

“Some people think I'm a slut, doesn't mean they're right.” Jyn rested the tip of her spoon on her bottom lip and frowned at him, thinking. “Do _you_ think I'm a slut?”

“What? No!” Cassian could feel panic creeping under his skin, but she only shook her head and returned to her dessert.

“I thought it was caramel,” she sighed, reading the package. “Anyway... like I said, doesn't matter, so don't feel bad because of some assholes.”

“I don't…” Jyn gave him a pointed look and he cleared his throat before adding: “Most of the time. It's a bit hard, the older I get, to... meet someone and tell them, you know… Not super attractive.”

A self-deprecating smile stretched his lips downward. This wasn’t the conversation he had intended to have with her. Surprisingly, Jyn didn’t double-down on his misery.

“Do you know what girls find attractive?”

“Like a square jaw and broad shoulders?” he laughed, half-disheartened. Cassian wasn't exactly self-conscious about his appearance, but he knew he looked nothing like that sort of guy. He definitely didn't look like Hadder Ponta.

“Yeah, sure,” Jyn shrugged again. “But you wanna know the most important part? Confidence. Be confident and I can guarantee you'll have any girl you want, experience or not.” 

Cassian reflected on that with a busy brain. He wondered if by _any girl_ she also meant _this one girl_. Probably not, but Cassian couldn't stop thinking about her body in his arms and her lips on his neck.

“You don't believe me,” Jyn frowned, reading into his silence.

“I don't exactly have data for comparison, you know.”

“Try it on me.”

“Excuse me?” Cassian blinked.

“Hit on me,” she said again, “go on. I'll give you a score.”

“Like… you mean—?”

“Just do whatever you would do if you wanted to pick me up. Come on, it's a party! Have some fun.”

This wasn’t exactly his idea of _fun_. On the other hand, Cassian would have been stupid to pass on the opportunity. He knew this wasn’t a real approach—they would only _pretend_ —but it could give him a little insight on Jyn. It was also a good excuse to talk to her some more, so Cassian took upon himself to play along.

“I guess I would… ask if you want a drink?”

“Pff, no,” Jyn rolled her eyes, her head, and her _whole_ body. “That's pathetic, you're in the negative range. I'm probably half hammered already, I don't want another drink just so you can take advantage of me when I blackout.”

“The _fuck_ , I—”

“Hey, easy, my dude,” she cut with her spoon pointed at him, “I'm just explaining to you what's going on. I don't know if you're a good guy or not. It must be awesome to not think about that every minute of the day, but women have to.”

Her serious stare made him reconsider his perspectives.

“Alright… so, no drink. What do I do then?”

“You could start with the basics, like introducing yourself… and asking for my name like I'm a real human being.”

The slight bitterness lingering in her words didn’t feel like it was directed towards him, but was still present nonetheless. Cassian wished he could've escaped with her before they ran into her ex. He wondered how things would have gone if so.

“Hi, I'm Cassian,” he smiled at her, trying his hardest not to feel utterly stupid.

“You have a nice smile, _Cassian_ ,” Jyn said, her tone softer. “It could get you some places. If I said I'm not interested, that would be your cue to fuck off... but hi, I'm Jyn.”

“I've never heard that name before, it's very pretty.”

“Ah, that was good,” she smirked.

“I mean… it's true.”

She eyed him suspiciously, too intelligent to be fooled by his poor attempt at subtlety. “Are you really hitting on me now and trying to be sleek?”

It took Cassian all his courage, and half his breathing capacity, but he managed to say: “Do you think I'd have a chance?”

She smiled to herself. “You're a quick learner, aren't you? Go on.” 

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no _either_. Cassian could live with that.

“So, you like caramel ice cream?”

“I do,” Jyn said and tilted her head to the side, a little surprised. “You were listening, good point for you.”

In spite of his nervosity, Cassian willed himself to continue before he could think of backing down. Flirting wasn’t his default setting—a true understatement—but he wasn’t totally clueless either. He even had some successful attempts down the line. The pick-up part wasn’t the hardest, as he had learned, rather what came afterward. 

Right now, he thought the possibility of an afterward with Jyn outweighed his unease by a long shot.

“Then maybe I could take you out somewhere they do real good one.”

He expected a mocking reply, a quick reject, or anything in between. Jyn only stayed silent, her sharp gaze locked on him to a point of concern. Rubbing a hand behind his neck, Cassian let out a small breath of surrender. “Was it bad?”

“No, that was… pretty smooth,” Jyn finally said, seemingly surprised. “I didn't expect you to ask me out on a date.”

Cassian’s heartbeat jumped in his chest, not too sure if it was from hopefulness or terror. Both, most probably.

“So, would you… say yes?”

“I would probably say yes,” Jyn answered, “if you were asking me.”

They stared at each other for another minute, as if trying to decide who would be the one to break the spell. Cassian couldn’t tell if he should have read something else into her words. He couldn’t even tell on what level this conversation was playing anymore. Was he still trying to _pretend_ that he was hitting on her? Was she still pretending she didn’t know better? In all absolute, he just had asked her out—and she had _probably_ say yes.

This started to feel way more complicated than his brain could endure at the moment.

“Then I would ask if I could have your number,” Cassian carefully said, testing the water.

“And I would give it to you.”

 _Would you?_ Cassian did his best to stay composed despite his sudden eagerness. Something in her eyes hinted that Jyn perfectly knew how honest he had been about this experiment. Yet, she didn’t display any intention to give him her actual number. 

Just as fast as he had tricked himself into hoping, Cassian came down from his delusional rush. The landing was rather brutal (and that was all on him).

“Thanks for the tips,” he said, keeping his voice friendly.

“You're welcome.”

This might have been his cue to leave. Cassian couldn’t suppress the deception burning in the hollow of his ribcage. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t a big deal. He barely knew Jyn—literally had no idea about her existence half an hour ago. This wasn’t a painful heartbreak. He couldn’t say the same thing about that poor dude. He should’ve been glad not to be the one to have lost her. So why did it feel as if he had? 

“I'm about to leave,” Cassian explained, “but… you're not alone, right? If you need someone to walk you back…”

There was no hidden agenda in his mind, but he realized just a bit too late how insistent he might have sounded. Gracefully, Jyn gave him a free pass (which he thought was strange because she didn’t seem like the type to let people get away with their bullshit). 

“I'm good,” she said. “I'm in Jericho Hall, it's just across the road. But thanks for the offer.”

“Right, so… maybe I'll see around,” Cassian poorly smiled.

“Maybe you will,” Jyn smiled back and he didn’t feel as half as bad anymore. “Practice what I said during winter break, you'll tell me if it worked for you.”

“Ah, yeah… I'll try to do that. Have a nice holiday.”

“You, too. We’ll catch up in another bathroom.” 

.

.

.

As Cassian realized that day, running errands on Christmas’ Eve was a severe lapse of judgment. For a starter, temperatures had dropped below his tolerance's threshold. The short walk from his car to the convenience store froze some parts of his anatomy that he valued most when _not_ frozen. Added to that, the aisles proved to be severely understocked (as if everyone had the same idea as him). 

Cassian probably should’ve just ordered a pizza for dinner, but it sounded quite sad—even by his standards. Thankfully, he managed to score some fresh mushrooms and tomatoes. He would settle for some sort of pasta dish tonight; better than a pizza to celebrate his non-holidays mood. Before moving to the cash register, he grabbed an additional pack of beer. He then stopped dead in his tracks, arms busy with all his purchases. Cassian instantly recognized the side profile of the young woman emptying her basket just ahead of him. It wasn’t difficult; he had thought about her quite a lot lately (too much for his own good). Upon running into her like that, a surprised sort of longing bloomed in his chest.

Jyn’s hair was loose on her back, small white dots of snow still clinging to it and slowly melting down to wet her shoulders. Cassian thought about saying hello, dying to hear her voice again, but as he looked at her unnoticed, an uneasy feeling held him back.

Jyn wasn’t… happy.

She seemed tired from the look on her face, lost into an oversized black parka, clutching a wool scarf to her chest with red fingers. She was probably dying to get back to her place and— Was she spending the evening alone? 

“$15.23, please.”

She pushed a hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh, then went to check her pockets.

“Shit, I—hmm... I didn't bring my purse,” she mumbled. “I only have ten something on me, forget the ice cream and the—”

“I'll pay for it,” Cassian said and moved to put his items on the counter. 

He hadn't meant to jump on her like that, didn't want to intrude, didn't want to be _that_ guy. But when he caught a glimpse of her eyes, red and vulnerable, his guilt suddenly went missing. She was a far cry from the memory he had of her. Jyn needed someone to be nice to her tonight and he could be that someone.

“Cassian—” she gasped with a slight surprise, “no, that's alright.” 

“Put it on me,” he insisted and reached for his wallet as the cashier was bagging his late-night grocery haul.

“Thanks,” Jyn muttered, half-embarrassed. “I'll pay you back.”

“No need. Here,” he said and handed her the plastic bag.

Her freezing-cold hand brushed over his as she accepted it. Cassian had to physically stop himself from reaching out in an attempt to warm her. If he thought he had it bad, Jyn looked like she was dying from hypothermia. He wished she had brought some gloves, maybe a hat. He wished… a lot of things.

Enveloped by an uncomfortable silence, they walked side by side toward the exit. Thinking back about their last interaction, Cassian tried to reconnect with her without much tact. 

“I didn't know you were staying on campus during the holidays.”

“Yeah… it's kind of a long story,” she brushed off, evidently not disposed to talk about it. “What about you?”

“Well, plane tickets are really expensive around Christmas and I wasn’t really bright about my finances lately. It kinda sucks but I need the money for next semester.”

“Sorry.”

“It's okay, I'll skype home and get virtually bullied over my disastrous cooking. Almost the same.”

He managed to get a timid smile out of her, but not much more. Holding the front door for her, they both stepped outside. They were greeted by the winter's cold atmosphere and continuous falling snow. A long shiver agitated Jyn’s shoulders while the grip on her scarf tightened.

“Are you on foot?” Cassian asked. “I'll drop you by your dorm if you want.”

“It’s alright, it's just a few minutes walk.”

“It's pitch black and minus eight billion degrees outside,” he frowned. “I'm not gonna let you walk in the dark all alone.”

“Eight billion,” Jyn mocked with a soft voice, “only that.”

She looked up to the sky as she spoke, snowflakes caught up in her eyelashes and melting on her face. Under the streetlamps lining the sidewalk, her skin looked an unhealthy shade of white that startled Cassian into straight-up worrying.

“Come on, my car is right there,” he offered again.

His insistence was rewarded by a small nod of agreement. It wasn't much but he could at least make sure that she made it back to her place in one piece. Jyn didn't really know him though; he was just that guy she had met at a party. He didn’t want her to feel unsafe around him, so he made a conscious effort to put emphasis on his intentions.

“Jericho, right?” Cassian asked when they got into the car. 

“Yes.” Jyn fastened her seat belt and put both hands between her thighs, trying to warm them. Cassian unzipped his own parka and turned on the heater as he left his parking spot to take the road. 

There wasn't much traffic around the area (thanks to the snow maybe, to the winter break most likely). It was a short ride to the college residence, too. Jyn didn’t appear to be in the mood for small talk, only looking at the road through the passenger window. Cassian took the hind and didn’t try to force a conversation. He wouldn't have known how to do that anyway. He hoped that the warming air had invited some heat back into her extremities. He would've loved to check for himself but kept his thoughts locked in the back of his mind.

A few minutes later, Cassian pulled up right in front of the desert building entrance. 

“Here you are. Don't forget your stuff.”

He was regrettably out of excuses to keep Jyn with him, despite a very tangible gut feeling yelling at him to intervene. 

“Thanks,” Jyn said and unclipped the seat belt, keeping her head facing down, “you're really sweet.”

“It's nothing,” Cassian told her. “I'll wait for you to get inside.”

She reached for the door handle—and maybe he was still trying to find excuses, but maybe he caught a concerning tremor in her gestures. A decoy composure reading to break. It wasn't his place to ask—he _knew_ that—but Cassian couldn't stay silent either. 

“Hey,” he called with a low voice, “whatever is going on, you don't have to stay alone. You can spend the night at my place and get virtually bullied for bad cooking, too. I know you barely know me, but I can see you're really upset and I don't want to leave you here like that.”

Jyn froze, facing away from him. Cassian painfully wondered if he had overstepped the line. She didn’t get out.

“I don't think this is a good idea,” Jyn finally managed to say.

“I have an air mattress and I'm not that bad of a cook if you don't listen to my mother. You can text anyone to let them know you're with me…”

“It's not that,” she choked out with a voice full of tears, “I'm just going to ruin your Christmas mood.”

“I'm not a Christmas person. I don't even have a tree.”

Cassian couldn’t see her expression, but her shoulders fell a little lower as if she was trying to retreat into herself. He definitely couldn’t let her walk away now.

“I can't force you to accept,” he gently said, “but please don't make me leave you here crying.”

Jyn stayed silent, still facing the window to evade him. He couldn’t tell if she felt embarrassed or scared. Cassian decided to change tactics. He leaned on the driving wheel to try to catch her attention, yet she obstinately refused to look at him. 

“I can drive you to a friend if you prefer, just tell me where to go.”

“No,” she turned her head to the side, not entirely looking at him but still _searching_. “I'd rather—stay with you… if it's okay.”

“Absolutely. My place, then?”

She nodded her agreement. That was good enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's your weak spot?” she then asked.  
> “What?”  
> “You know mine, so tell me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I split this chapter in two because it was getting so long (I know that no one is surprised but me). Good news is that I already have 3K written for the last part. :)
> 
> update 12/01/20: chapter beta'ed by [Rentheraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rentheraptor/pseuds/Rentheraptor) ❤️

**YOU’RE MY TYPE**   
Part II

  
  


“Here we are,” Cassian said and locked the door behind them, “I'd give you a tour but… I don't think you need one.”

If he had known he would have had company, Cassian would have tidied up his place beforehand. Thankfully, he was a generally well-organized person. Aside from a few clothes piled up on his desk chair and dirty dishes in the sink, his place looked somewhat decent. Nothing incriminating. 

“It's bigger than my dorm,” Jyn snorted.

She seemed to feel a bit better, for which Cassian was glad. 

The ride had been silent, just like the climb to the third floor of his apartment complex, leaving him all the space to internally freak out about the turn of events.

“I didn't know that was possible. The bathroom is right where you think it is,” he joked, pointing to the only other door in the room.

“See, because I share  _ my  _ bathroom with fifty other girls.”

“Okay, that sucks.”

“It really does,” Jyn laughed, taking out her scarf. “I'm so over taking lukewarm showers, you have no idea.”

“If it makes you happy, you can spend Christmas in my shower. I have plenty of hot water.”

“I really might,” she agreed.

“You can, I was being serious. Your lips are kind of a little blue…”

“I'm kind of a little freezing,” Jyn confessed. “I think I underestimated the weather situation.”

“You made fun of me earlier, but who was right?”

“Yeah, alright genius, I'm still pretty sure we're not minus eight  _ billion _ .”

She took out her parka as she spoke, hanging it next to Cassian’s blue one on a wall hook. The grey sweater she wore underneath didn’t seem adapted to the current polar climate—nor was her pair of black leggings. Why would she even walk outside dressed like that? No wonder that she looked like death.

Cassian grabbed a hoodie printed with a faded NASA logo and threw it at her.

“Here, put that on and stop nagging.”

_ And whatever you do, _ he told himself, _ don’t think about Jyn wearing your clothes. I repeat—do not. _

“Do you have stuff to put in the freezer?” 

“Ah, yes,” she said once her head reappeared on the other side of the hoodie. She set her hair free with one hand and rearranged her bangs lazily. 

Cassian was putting away his own stuff when Jyn handed him a frozen pizza and caramel ice cream. He suppressed the little smile pulling at the corners of his lips and cleared his throat. 

“Isn’t it too cold for ice cream?” 

“Never too cold,” Jyn said.

“Right,” he laughed.

Next up, she set a bottle of terribly cheap tequila down on the little countertop. 

“I intended to have a drinking party with myself, but we can put it to good use.”

“I bet this tastes really bad,” Cassian winced.

“Maybe, I wasn’t so much after a quality experience.”

“There are still better ways to get drunk. I’ll get you a bottle of something nice next time I’m home. Real stuff, you know.”

“Where are you from?” Jyn curiously asked.

As Cassian finished to empty his grocery bag, she leaned against the sink cabinet, arms crossed. There wasn’t much space to move around in the little studio. Cassian hoped that the forced proximity wasn’t putting her off. He—for once—felt slightly intimidating, but probably not for the same reason. Doing his best to mask it, Cassian mirrored her posture.

“I know it’s hard to believe with that wonderful accent,” he smiled with irony, “but I was born in San Diego. Half my family is still in Mexico, though.” 

“Nice, so I can hit you up if I ever need a green card.”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. 

“Where are you from? The UK?” 

“Yes,” Jyn said, “speaking of accent… I guess that was an easy one, right? I grew up in London. I moved to the east coast just before I graduated high school. ” 

“Do you miss it?” 

“Sometimes… but I like being here. I met interesting people.” 

From the way she looked at him, all conspicuous and plotting, Cassian could only hope that she was talking at least a  _ little _ about him. Hard to say, Jyn wasn't exactly an open book. But she wasn't closed off to him either. 

“So… did you have anything in mind for tonight?” 

“Like what?” Jyn asked.

“I don't know. You were obviously planning a date with your tequila.” 

“Yeah… well, that's about it. What were you going to do?”

“Just call home, make dinner, and watch some movies I've seen too many times.”

“Let's do that, then.” 

“Do you like pasta?”

Jyn laughed. “Doesn't everybody?”

“I don't really care about everybody,” Cassian said, “just you.” 

A little surprise crossed her features, unexpected. 

“What?” Cassian asked.

“No,” she looked around pensively, “nothing. What movie do you wanna watch?” 

“You can choose,” he offered and walked up to his desk. Cassian did a quick mental survey of his movies folder as he opened it; nothing to hide. That was a relief because Jyn was already taking a look at the screen from behind his shoulder. She put a hand on his back and leaned over him. Her sweet perfume put Cassian's mind through a dangerous combination of desire and affection. 

_ Keep it together, Andor. _

“You've got quite a collection,” Jyn noticed. “I bet this isn't exactly legal.” 

“Hmm, maybe not… don't sell me out.”

“Rebel, uh? No one would suspect what a bad guy you are with that charming face, well done.” 

“Charming?” Cassian stupidity blinked, turning his head to look at her. The hint of incredulity in his voice didn't sit well with Jyn. 

“Oh, come on! Stop giving me that empty stare every time I say something nice, you look like no one has ever given you a compliment.” 

“In my family, it's most likely that we insult each other to show our love, you know.” 

She frowned, deeply unsettled by the idea. “What the hell?” 

“It's just… tough love,” Cassian nervously chuckled. “It's okay, I promise. You look horrified.”

“Why would I want to  _ insult  _ you?” 

Responding to her serious demeanor, Cassian pivoted on his chair to face her properly. 

“It's… I don’t know, it sounds weird now that I'm trying to explain. But it's just normal to me. Not being rude, but we would say stuff like 'look at that ugly one' to talk about our favorite relative. It doesn't mean they're ugly but…” He shrugged. “I call my sister 'pendejita' all the times, which I probably won't translate to you… but it's affectionate.” 

Jyn squinted her eyes with a thoughtful expression. “That's so weird.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“So, all this time you were super nice to me… means you don't really like me?” 

“Jyn, no,” he said with a half-smile, his heartbeat madly quickening. “It doesn't work like that.” 

“Oh, I'm so relieved,” she smirked, the sarcasm evident enough. “But I don't get a mean nickname, then?” 

“No, not a mean one.” 

“A nice one?” 

“Do you want one?” Cassian asked in disbelief. 

“Maybe… I'm curious, now.”

“I don't usually do that with friends, it's more a… lover thing, you know. I don't think it's worth the trouble of dating me.”

“Oh my God, you're so annoying!” Jyn suddenly exclaimed, hands on her hips.

A genuine confusion stroke him, all too anxious about what he might have said. “What?” 

“Stop with the slander, jeez!” 

“It’s just a joke,” Cassian tried to explain, still dumbfounded. 

“It's not funny,” she deadpanned. “Just say another bad thing about yourself and you're catching these hands! I don't care if you're used to getting shit from your family, don't do it with me. I will beat your ass.” 

“Hmm, alright…” 

“Seriously,” Jyn insisted, standing in front of him looking bossy as hell. “You're a good-looking guy and you seem pretty great, too. Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

Cassian was left speechless. He didn't know how to respond to this—too much information. Too many implications. One thing was clear, though, and old habits die hard. He spoke the words carefully, fearful to upset her, but he still needed to say it. 

“You barely know me, Jyn.”

She gave him a glaring stare, her voice so unapologetic that Cassian felt as if she had all the right answers to his problems. 

“There’s not a lot of people who would offer to drive me to a friend’s in the middle of a snowstorm on Christmas' eve. No offense, but I think I know enough about you, Cassian.”

A suspended silence fell between them. Cassian couldn't tear his gaze away from her lips. She did that little thing where she would slightly press them together in a heart shape when she was upset. And when it was to tell him that he was a good person, it suddenly became way more difficult to not constantly think about kissing those lips.

“Maybe I have some secret vices,” he said to mask his growing embarrassment. 

“Like what?” Jyn snorted. “You drink from the milk bottle? You're addicted to porn?” 

“How do you know?” Cassian faked with a dramatic hand to his chest.

“Which one?” she laughed.

Seeing her smiling and laughing with him was so much more than he could have expected a few hours ago. Cassian was glad that she had accepted the invitation.

“I'm not talking without the presence of my lawyer.”

Jyn crossed her arms over her chest, creasing the huge sweat-shirt around her small frame. Though she still looked amused, something settled in the center of her eyes. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Cassian answered, though he felt quite the opposite. 

“Dameron—why did he call you Captain Antisocial?”

An unpleasant feeling tightened his chest, almost with a trace of resentment. What did she want to hear? Cassian frowned in discomfort, feeling too vulnerable under her attentive scrutiny.

“Isn't it obvious?” 

The sharp edge in his words took her by surprise. 

“You seem pretty social to me,” Jyn commented with a hard look.

“You’re kind of an exception…” Cassian tried to explain, already regretting his harsh reaction. “I don’t even stay that long at parties in general, but it was easy talking to you… Still is.” 

“Oh, okay.” Her expression gradually softened, going back to her neutral stance. “I’m glad you feel like that, then. I don’t typically do frat parties. My foster dad used to say it’s only good to meet the wrong kind of people and be a failure.”

“Nice,” Cassian growled before he could stop himself. “Sorry, I—”

“No, he was an ass,” Jyn cut, “but he meant well for me.” 

“I didn’t know you were a—” 

“A damaged good?” she scoffed, “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“I was gonna say a foster kid.” 

“Same thing. Anyways… I’m glad you stayed that night.” 

A silent pause stretched between them, way more uncomfortable than before. Cassian had a whole new set of questions, but couldn’t justify asking them. The timing was bad, too. Maybe another day, when she would feel like talking about herself. If they kept in touch after tonight (he silently prayed that they did).

Jyn finally uncrossed her arms and nodded toward his laptop in an effort to redirect the situation. Her eyebrows arched towards the center of her face with a question.

“Zombieland?” she proposed.

“That's the movie you wanna watch for Christmas?” 

“What? No?”

“I don't mind. I just think it's funny,” Cassian smirked.

“You expected me to pick, what, Love Actually?”

“It's a classic, you know.” 

“Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for a romcom,” she said.

No… she wasn't. The message hit loud and clear.

“Zombies are great,” he agreed.

.

.

.

Cassian managed to keep the call to his family sweet and short. 

He didn’t mind to talk to them most of the time, but tonight was different. He didn’t want to spend half an hour listening to every piece of information his mother had to report about the Andor gang. He wanted to be with Jyn. Technically, he still was—hard to go very far in his little studio. Subsequently, she was forced to listen to a whole Spanish conversation with his numerous relatives. Included that embarrassing moment when his little sister walked into the room shouting: “ _ A friend, ¿quién? ¿Tiene una novia por fin? _ ” 

Jyn didn’t react, tasked to watch over the status of their dinner. Hopefully, she didn’t get any of it. Cassian kept on evading any intrusive question about his evening plans, despite Ria’s insistence to know who was desperate enough to commit to her brother. He sometimes felt inclined to strangle her, especially when her extrovert personality was pushing the wrong buttons in him. 

After some back and forth between the two of them, her mother sided with him and asked that he call again the next day. He was glad to be off the hook; smiled, waved, and shut down the call without wasting any more time.

“I think it’s ready,” Jyn said when he stood up from his desk. “I need a strainer.” 

“Let me…” 

Cassian went back to help. 

Jyn stood in front of the only stove burner. He slid behind her, extending an arm to reach the cupboard above her head. Seeing that she was in his way, she tried to move aside. They both mingled together in the limited space. Jyn accidentally caught him in the ribs with an elbow. He faintly grunted while she profusely apologized, holding his arm. 

“I’ll live,” Cassian said and put a hand on her back to stop her from moving for five goddamn seconds. She squeezed herself against his side, very unintentionally. Cassian retrieved the strainer and let the cupboard slam shut. An awkward beat punctuated the exchange; standing with Jyn so close and half-holding him while he had his hands busy with cooking props. 

Cassian had a hard time internalizing his unrequited attraction. He prayed that she couldn’t tell. 

“I’ll check the sauce,” Jyn said and slipped away. 

As in twenty inches away. Cassian tried to ignore the way his traitorous body wanted to gap that distance, very annoyed at himself. He strained his pot of tagliatelle over the sink and grabbed the only two clean bowls he had left in stock. Jyn added their homemade mushroom-tomato sauce to the mix. It started to look like actually pretty decent. His mother would have been pleased.

“Smells good,” Jyn said. 

“You want a beer with that?” 

“Sure, yeah.” 

Jyn grabbed her dinner and went to sit on his twin bed cross-legged. Usually, Cassian would eat at his desk, but joined her instead. He used his desk chair to position his laptop in front of them. After some fumbling around on the bed, he finally pressed play and settled with his back to the wall. 

The food was good. Jyn thought so herself and voiced it out loud, which made Cassian happy in turn—and a little proud of himself. The beer was cold and the movie funny. He had already seen it a fair amount of times but it didn’t matter. He enjoyed watching it  _ with  _ Jyn. 

She felt passionate about the characters’ decisions, claiming she would survive a zombie apocalypse by establishing her base camp into a supermarket. Cassian argued that the place would be too much of a hassle to defend and constantly attract the wrong kind of people. He thought staying mobile was a much more sustainable tactic. The two argued about it for a while, eating and laughing at some over-the-top zombie kills. 

By the second half of the movie, they had both settled into a more relaxed position, going on their second round of beer. Cassian had slumped against the wall, his legs stretched out of bed. Jyn was curled up at a perpendicular angle. She readjusted her grip on his pillow, her feet pressed against Cassian’s leg, still trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar bed.

“Do you think you’d win the zombie kill of the week?” Cassian asked.

“Oh, I’d be so good at it,” Jyn proudly said. “Can’t wait to ditch uni and go on a life-or-death adventure. You’d come with me, of course.”

“Would I?” 

“ _ Please _ ,” she smirked, “I think we’d make a pretty good team. Plus you know how to cook and that’s a skill I need in my team.”

“Keeping you well fed even if the world is ending. Priorities.” 

“Cheers to that,” Jyn laughed. “At least we wouldn’t have to worry about student loans anymore.” 

“What are you majoring in?” Cassian curiously asked, entirely sidetracking the movie. 

She stopped watching the screen to look at him instead. 

“Computer science and Mathematics.” 

“You must be really smart to survive all that.” 

“I'm more curious than smart…,” Jyn scrunched her nose. “I like to solve things. I want to graduate in Cryptology. You?”

“Intelligence analysis.” 

She made a little face (that he thought was either impressed or ironic) and playfully pushed his leg with the tip of her right foot. “Damn, you're going to work for the CIA with that? You're a rebel  _ and _ a spy!” 

“I don't know about that,” Cassian grinned and caught said-assailing foot.

“You can't tell me or you'd have to kill me.” 

“I'm not going to be a secret agent like in the movies, you know. Just a regular guy reading reports all day long.”

“That’s exactly what a spy would say,” Jyn pointed out with dead-set seriousness.

“I would never kill you.”

“I greatly appreciate.” She smiled at him with just a flare of irony. Cassian squeezed her foot, a little smirk at the corner of his lips. 

He got a reaction he hadn’t anticipated out of her. “You like that,” he realized, seeing how her whole leg tensed up and immediately relaxed, almost weightless. He dug his thumbs a little harder in her foot arch, holding it over his thigh. 

“Yes”, Jyn breathed. She covered her face with both hands and moaned: “Oh God, that feels so good!” 

“Looks like I found your weak spot,” Cassian joked. 

Laughing about it was better than the alternative: acknowledging how much of a turn-on it was to hear that sort of thing leaving her mouth. It didn’t mean Cassian wanted to stop, though. Feeling a bit audacious on behalf of a few beers, he even removed Jyn’s striped sock and investigated the matter further. 

She was impressively reactive to the touch—and quite vocal about it, making small noises every time he pressed or stroked her foot damn near anywhere. So much that Cassian started to wonder if she sounded like that during sex, too. 

He wasn't proud of himself, but Jyn made it really,  _ really _ hard to concentrate on anything else (that stupid movie wasn’t even in the picture anymore). Touching her didn’t help either. He fantasized about trailing his hand to her ankle, about letting his fingers ran up to her thigh. She had nice legs. He bet her skin was soft, and probably warm. He would get to her hips, then go back, slide between her legs— 

_ Alright, stop! _

Cassian let out a short breath. He was getting heated from his sinful thoughts, but he couldn't stop touching her—even if it was only massaging her feet. There was a possessive notion about it, something that he loved.  _ He  _ was the reason Jyn felt good at that moment; an extremely powerful sentiment, as he discovered. 

Cassian wished to live on that thrill for a bit longer, for it was the closest to be good enough for her that he could probably achieve. 

By the time he had gotten her other foot into the equation, Jyn extended both arms over her head and squeezed the pillow. “This is better than sex,” she sighed in delight. 

“I'll trust you on that,” Cassian softly said.

“Oh… I forgot.” 

She— _ forgot _ ? A little presumptuous of him maybe, but in a world where most people spent their time reminding him of the fact he never had sex, for Jyn to forget it felt… strange. In the nicest way possible. 

“What's your weak spot?” she then asked. 

“What?”

“You know mine, so tell me yours.” 

“I don't know,” Cassian shrugged, a little intimidated by her solid stare. 

“I think you just don't want to tell me.”

“No, I swear,” he poorly laughed. “I don't cuddle with a lot of people.” 

“Come on, you must know where you like to be touched.” Jyn paused and tilted her head with a mocking grin. “Okay, that came out  _ wrong _ . In a non-sexual way, I mean.”

Cassian had to think about it for a few moments (in a non-sexual way).

“I think… I like the… neck thing.”

“Should I investigate to be sure?”

What did she even mean? He looked at her, unsure and a little apprehensive. Already, Jyn was moving her legs to the side. He lost her feet but she sat closer to him in the process, which wasn’t unpleasant at all. 

“Turn around,” she instructed. 

Cassian obeyed, caught between excitation and worry. In his head, this could go a million different ways. 

Touching her was one thing, but having Jyn do the same to him felt way more intentional.  _ Significant _ . Wasn’t it? That thinking was probably sexist (he could hear Ria busting his balls about his whole patriarchal existence), but Cassian couldn’t shake the feeling off. 

“Take off your sweatshirt—or is it too cold?”

“It's fine,” Cassian said. He wasn’t going to refuse on anything when Jyn was asking him to strip down—no matter the version she had in mind. He pulled the hoodie over his head and fisted it into a ball in his lap.

Behind him, Jyn wiggled a little bit closer until her knees rested on either side of him. She then put both hands on his shoulders, her thumbs gently tracing the outline of his spinal cord. Air froze in his lungs.

His whole body awoke to a long wave of pleasure under her touch. Cassian couldn't tell if he liked the spot or simply the knowledge that it was  _ her _ . She probably could feel the goosebumps spreading on his skin where she stroked his neck. Her movements were slow and soothing, testing his reactions. Ripples of satisfaction reached every corner of Cassian’s body, spreading to his limbs and the back of his head. 

“Does it feel good?” Her voice came so close to his ears, Cassian had to shut his eyes.

“Yes.” 

“You're very tense… Relax your shoulders.” 

_ I don't think that's possible _ , he thought. 

Jyn put a little more intensity in her gestures. Her fingertips traced the shape of his neck, up and down, a few times. She slid under the neckline of his shirt with her thumbs, digging lower towards his shoulder blades. She kneaded the muscles of his shoulders with a gentle but firm pressure. 

“I said… relax,” she insisted, a little huff in her voice.

Cassian’s mind could only react to the warmth of her presence against him. No one had ever touched him like that. The tenderness of it was unsettling. A soft feeling bloomed into his chest, overwhelming. His hands tightened around the sweatshirt, a growing sense of nervosity to equate his bliss. Surely, she must have known… Was she aware?

Jyn dragged her hands lower, a few inches at a time. She worked in silence, caressing his back with long and steady strokes. His t-shirt now felt as much an inconvenience as a chain-mail, irritating and coarse. He wished to feel her hands on his naked skin, he wished… he wished— _ shit _ .

Oh yes, he wished that. 

Cassian shivered when she went all the way back up, rolling her palms on his shoulders, sliding over his collarbones.

“You’re not relaxing,” she whispered close to his ear. 

“Can you blame me?”

Barely a joke. Jyn softly hummed and her body seemed to lean forward. Cassian didn’t dare to move a single muscle.

If she was trying to make a decision about this, about  _ him _ , he didn’t want to spook her out. Was he completely out of his goddamn mind? Jyn was still holding his shoulders and her hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck. So close. 

In a growing state of confusion, Cassian started to hope that she would kiss him. She seemed to want it. Maybe. If she just left that one kiss on his neck, he would know what she meant—what she wanted. Until then, he couldn’t react accurately. Neither could he take that decision for her.

The tension became almost unbearable as Jyn continued to hesitate. 

“Cassian…,” she began and was cut short by the ringing of a cellphone. Jyn almost jumped away, startled by the sudden interruption. Whatever she wanted to tell him was already gone. 

He looked over his shoulder as the notes of some alternative pop song played into the room insistently. “You should answer.”

“Maybe I should,” Jyn said and made a move to stand up.

The loss of her proximity was sudden, almost painful. Cassian mourned that cold feeling crawling back under his skin and wondered about his words. Why did he never voice the things he really wanted to say—instead of the appropriate, self-resolving options he constantly offered to others? Why did it matter now that he hadn’t said ‘stay with me’ like that little egoistic part of him had wanted to?

Jyn searched the pockets of her parka to locate her phone and scanned the screen. “It’s Hadder,” she explained, giving Cassian a brief look of acknowledgment before answering. “Hey,” she chimed happily enough. “Yeah, I’m good… … what about you?”

Everything about that moment suddenly… sucked. 

It sucked because Cassian didn’t want to listen to whatever conversation Jyn and her ex-boyfriend were having but options were limited (unless he disappeared into his bathroom). Instead, Cassian stayed right where he was. He forced an unreadable expression on his features to conceal his—let’s face it— _ jealousy _ .

“I see,” Jyn replied, “Say hi to your mom for me. … … Yeah, I know… … You told me this. … … I know she invited me but it was awkward now that we’re not together anymore… … Maybe another time. … … I thought we needed some time for the… the whole friend thing. … … Hmm hmm. … … Yeah,” she chuckled. 

Cassian made a conscious effort to uncurl his fingers from that poor hoodie he had already choked to death.

“Oh, I was just watching a movie. … … Zombieland. … … Shut up, I bet you’re watching Top Gun or something. … … I don’t miss  _ this _ . I hate Tom Cruise. … … Okay, asshole. Let me watch what I want, thank you very much. … … No, it’s okay. I’m not alone.”

As Jyn continued on, Cassian’s attention entirely focused on her. He almost hoped that she would… hint at him, somehow. It was fucking ridiculous. Twenty-three years old and he was being a baby about it. 

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business, Ponta,” she said with a firm voice. Then: “Oh my God, you’re so stupid! … …  _ No _ , I don’t use Tinder and  _ no _ , I’m not getting chopped up by a serial killer. … … Unbelievable. … … Not like you’re entitled to know but I’m with Cassian. … … Yes, Andor! How many Cassians do you fucking know?” 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Cassian was shocked and ecstatic, his heart pounding a little bit faster. 

“Anyway…  _ not  _ your business. … … Yeah, yeah, the friend thing, remember? … … Alright, thanks for calling. … … I mean it, Hadder. Thanks for checking on me. It’s been harder than I thought. … … Merry Christmas to you and your mom. … … Yeah… Later, bye.” 

Jyn hung up and placed the phone on his desk. She climbed back next to him without hesitation, mimicking his posture, back to the wall. Cassian feigned to be absorbed by the last scenes of the movie to avoid looking at her. He didn’t know how reliable his neutral expression could be—and he had a  _ lot  _ of things in mind. 

The weight of her body leaned on him. She gave him a little nudge of the shoulder as to demand his full attention. Cassian couldn’t evade the situation. He turned his face to the side and dived into her mesmerizing eyes. 

“We’re trying this thing… to get back to before we started to date. It’s a… a process.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, you know.”

“I know,” Jyn said, unapologetic, “but I’m telling you anyway. He was a really good friend, I hope we can have this back somehow.”

“As long as it makes you happy.” 

She nodded, then asked: “What makes you happy, Cassian?” 

A fragile surprise animated his brows. Jyn stared at him without discomfort, waiting for a genuine answer to her question. Cassian searched for it deep into his heart, trying to put aside every self-preserving instinct. He discovered it less difficult than he thought.

“Being with you this evening has made me happy.” 

“Me, too,” Jyn smiled. A sincere and bright smile. 

Immediately, Cassian felt that craving back into his chest, yearning for her. She looked more serene than he had seen her the entire evening, her cheeks slightly pink from the heat and her gaze full of sparks and wonders. She looked beautiful, warm, pressed against him in a trusting manner. 

Even if she didn’t think about him the same way he thought about her, at least he still had this moment. It could be enough for him. 

“We missed the end of the movie,” Cassian laughed. 

“Maybe we can rewatch the last twenty minutes?” 

“We sure can.” He bent forward and extended a hand to reach his laptop. Cassian set the timestamp back and hit play again. As the final fighting scene screened once more in front of them, Cassian settle back against the wall. This time, Jyn circled his arm with both hands, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

He didn’t make a sound, all too pleased by her demonstration of… affection. 

“Thank you,” Jyn said, watching zombies getting butchered left and right over a great soundtrack. He knew—of course, how could he not—that she wasn’t talking about the movie. 

Cassian put a hand on her thigh, gently stroking her leg with his thumb. She only curled up a bit more around his arm and laughed at a funny line.

.

.

.

Cassian stared at a black screen for the second time, tonight. 

Jyn had gone from his shoulder to his chest, to resting her head on his thighs while he repeatedly combed his fingers through her hair. The altitude descent had been rapid and quite adorable. Now, she was utterly silent and Cassian suspected than she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago already. 

“Jyn…,” he called and received no response. 

_ Definitely asleep _ . 

He felt no urge to move just yet. Instead, Cassian studied her profile, absolved from the pressure of being discreet in his contemplation. 

Jyn was truly the most beautiful girl he knew. The more interesting, too. She was engaging and challenging. She was fierce at times, but something sensitive pierced through her eyes when she let her guard fall down just a little. Cassian wondered what else was hidden behind those walls. He wanted to know about it—wanted to know about her. 

With a feather-light touch, Cassian brushed away a piece of hair framing her face. 

She still hadn't made any clear indication of what she might have wanted from him. As far as he knew, the line was still drawn at  _ friend _ . But even as a friend, he couldn't let her sleep in two layers of sweatshirts. 

“Jyn,” he called again. “You won't be comfortable like that.” 

Gently shaking her shoulder, he watched for any sign of rebellion, amused. She tried to roll over to bury her face into his stomach. She looked grumpy that someone had the audacity to disrupt her sleep. 

“Let me help,” Cassian told her. “It’s better to be  _ under  _ the covers.” 

He had to wiggle around to get himself free. As soon as he stood next to his bed, Jyn groaned and turned her back at him. Her upper-body shivered, likely from the loss of his warmth. It proved to be uncomfortable enough that Jyn finally stirred up from her light sleep.

“Arms up,” he told her. 

She surrendered into cooperation and sat up, eyelids low and heavy. Cassian reached for the hem of his NASA hoodie and pulled it over her head. He did the same with her grey sweatshirt, revealing a thin tank-top and a crystal pendant hanging low around her neck. He  _ also  _ had a pretty view of her breasts and—shit—it was hard not to be a total jerk sometimes.

“Okay, under the covers,” he instructed again. “You have to move.” 

Jyn mumbled something he failed to decipher. It didn’t sound enthusiastic. 

“Can you ask Grumpy Jyn to hold on to me for a sec?” he teased and put an arm around her waist to help her. 

She did just that, not without some more protestations. Both her arms locked behind his neck, Cassian managed to pull her upright long enough to open his bedsheets. He stumbled forward with her the very next moment, catching himself with a knee on the bed. 

“Alright, here you go.” His voice came out a little hoarse. The reason for it being Jyn nuzzling into his neck without letting him go. He sincerely didn’t know what to do about it (aside from the obvious thing he wanted to do about it). 

Cassian rested a hand behind her head for a few heartbeats, holding her close, then decided to back away while he still could. His original offer included an evening together and a separate bed. He didn’t feel confident enough to retcon the terms and conditions, especially when she was this confused from sleep.

Cassian was determined to sleep on the floor (forget the air mattress, he was too tired to deal with that shit). 

“What you doin’?” Jyn lazily protested as he pulled away. 

“It’s alright, go back to sleep,” he told her, hoping that she would just fall on his pillow. She didn’t. She tugged at his arm to draw him back to her. A critical blow in Cassian’s resolve. 

“Don’t leave me ‘lone.” 

The vulnerability in her tone was raw and heartbreaking—so much that Cassian forgot all about his moral principles. 

“Please,” Jyn insisted and tugged on his wrist once more.

“Yes,” he caved in way too easily, “alright.” 

Sitting by the edge of the bed, Cassian took off his own pair of socks and tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He voted against stripping down any further, still wearing a t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants. Behind him, Jyn grew impatient—almost as if her life depended on it. Only when he finally laid down next to her did she allow herself to let go of that heavy breath.

Cassian tried to find an easy position to accommodate the small bed sizing and Jyn’s proximity all at once. He rapidly came to the conclusion that there was no way to stay away from her. He originally intended to face her on his side, but Jyn moved to nestle against him too quickly for that.

While Cassian lied on his back, he curled an arm in the small of her waist and let her rest over his chest. Her breathing slowed down almost instantly. Her body heat spread against his side pleasantly, but it was the feel of her weight grounding him he loved the most.

The fit was great. The feelings, greater. The wanting… through the roof and reaching the upper atmosphere. And he was supposed to  _ sleep  _ like that? What a joke. Even a saint wouldn’t have been able to cuddle with Jyn without thinking about it.

And thinking, he was. 

_ Don’t leave me alone. Please. _

Cassian wondered to focus his mind elsewhere, trying his hardest to precisely  _ not  _ get hard. He wondered about her instead. 

_ It’s been harder than I thought. _

He wondered about tomorrow—about facing a morning with Jyn in his arms. He wondered if she would still like it, then, or if she would be embarrassed. Annoyed. 

_ I’m with Cassian. _

He wondered, most of all, how fucked he was over his rapid-developing feelings for her. Judging by the knot of neediness in his stomach and the way his heart fluttered at the scent of her perfume: pretty badly.

_ Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys!!!  
> I'm just gonna use this opportunity to thank every one of you for reading my stories, and reacting to it! Every comment, every kudos, every time someone discusses something I have written, my characters, my ideas, I feel truly blessed and happy. This is my passion and I couldn't imagine not writing.  
> After a little check, I've produced 320K in 2019 (a lot of it being Rebelcaptain), which I'm feeling proud of myself for once :) I hope I can continue to write about them and share it with you, and hopefully bringing you some happiness too! This world truly needs it. May you have a peaceful year and touch your dreams! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I do something you don't like,” Jyn said, “just tell me and I'll stop.” 
> 
> “Okay…,” he agreed, “same for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part, aka the actual smut of my supposed PWP. Thank you for your patience! :) 
> 
> I up'ed the rating to Explicit because it feels quite direct to me, but I'm really struggling with the difference usually so mainly it's just to be safe. I hope it's not an inconvenience for any of you, my writing is never *overly* graphic even when it's explicit but let me know if you prefer something more vague, I'd take it into consideration for next time. 
> 
> Also, thanks to [Rentheraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rentheraptor/pseuds/Rentheraptor) for beta'ing this and the two previous chapters, they've been updated. ❤️

**YOU’RE MY TYPE**   
Part III

  
  


Cassian didn’t sleep nearly enough that night. He had multiple weird dreams about Jyn—not exactly the kind of pleasant ones he expected. 

They were back at that party, they met in the same bathroom. A few variations occurred from that point on; he would find himself physically unable to speak to her, no matter how hard he tried. The words simply wouldn’t come out. She wasn’t pleased and Cassian was miserable. 

Another time, he would find his voice back just to stand naked in front of her with no explanation, his dick still in hand. A truly humiliating moment. 

He woke up in a sweat both times, heart racing, with Jyn peacefully sleeping next to him. The memories of the evening flew back to soothe his tortured mind, and Cassian would be able to slow down his breathing long enough to go back to sleep—holding her close. 

_ Then _ , he dreamed of making out with her, pushing her over the sink cabinet in a dark bathroom, her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed him and moaned his name and got her hands inside his pants. Her fingers stroked his length with long and slow movements. He was breathless and panting in her delicate neck. Before he could come, someone opened the door and every student watched and laughed while Jyn gave him a handjob. 

He woke up from that one burning up and uncomfortably hard. A faint grey light pierced through the little window above his bed. It must have been pretty early. Judging by the layer of snow stacked against the window frame, the weather hadn’t cleared since last night. 

After a few more seconds of contemplation, Cassian finally realized that he was spooning with Jyn. His first—stupid—instinct was to hold her even closer to seek a bit of comfort from her, pressing his face into her soft hair. He felt her slow and steady breathing where his hands rested around her midsection in a tight embrace. His right arm was all pin and needles but he couldn’t get it from under her without moving her—and he didn’t want to do that. 

Still, Cassian quickly came to the conclusion that this wasn’t the best way to make a move on her. She had wanted to sleep in his bed with him, not anything else. Whatever had been happening during the night, she couldn’t agree to it right now. She probably didn’t want to wake up like this, caged between a wall and a very enthusiastic dude.  _ Yep _ , he needed to move ASAP. 

As carefully as he could, Cassian rolled back. He tried to free his right arm but the movement inevitably stirred up from her sleep. At least, he didn’t have an erection pressed down her back anymore, which really was a small mercy and partially calmed his nerves. 

Jyn made a series of small noises, frankly beyond adorable. She stretched her back and legs like a cat and blindly reached behind her. She tugged at him until he resumed his initial position, clutching his arm over her chest. His plan to evade had spectacularly failed. 

Cassian didn’t dare to move a single muscle, barely breathing, as he tried to apprehend the situation he had got himself into. She didn’t mind the cuddling—alright, but what about the rest? Hard to miss it, all puns intended. 

The fingers curled around his wrist started to gently stroke his skin. Maybe she didn't mind the rest either, did she? 

Cassian was highly anxious to misinterpret her actions. He voted against doing something as dumb as to kiss her cheek, despite a compelling need to do so. Jyn dragged her fingers along his hand, lightly brushing and playing with his fingers. Cassian mirrored her touch without thinking, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. He carefully intertwining their fingers and held her hand in his own. 

He wasn't such an expert but was rather confident that strictly platonic friends didn't do that sort of thing—so  _ maybe _ he could've kissed her and get away with it. 

The warmth of her body seemed to radiate against him at an increasing intensity the longer he held her. Cassian became hyper-aware of all the places they were touching; his forearm between her breasts and her hips on his groin. There was a lot of worse ways to wake up, but on the downside: it became extremely challenging to keep his brain fully irrigated.

Jyn took a deep breath before she turned around. Suddenly, her face was only inches away from him. Cassian looked back into a pair of beautiful eyes still heavy from sleep. He couldn't stop his hand fast enough. He tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear and left a light stroke on her cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Without a word, Jyn turned her face to bring her lips against his palm and gently kissed it. Cassian’s brain seemed to short-circuit. A rush of hope jumped in his chest, almost painfully bruising his ribs. He looked at her with a mixture of uncertainty and need, waiting to see if she would give him an explicit cue.

“Merry Christmas,” Jyn whispered.

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Thank you for letting me stay with you last night.” 

Cassian wasn't able to name the emotions in her eyes. Something about her voice felt deeply personal, just like the night before. He had trouble finding his own voice to respond to her, but the first thing he said was entirely heartfelt. 

“You can stay today, too. I mean, if you have nothing else planned…” 

“You don’t mind having me here?” 

This time, Cassian didn't think twice before speaking: “I like being with you.” 

A slight surprise crossed her features but quickly enough, Jyn brushed her lips against his hand once more. “Do you have a crush on me?”

Cassian momentarily looked at an imaginary point above her shoulder, slightly embarrassed by the question. He must have been bright red. 

“Pretty obvious, right? But the invitation; I don't expect anything—” 

Words died in his throat when Jyn put a hand along the side of his neck and moved closer to leave a kiss on his lips. 

She lingered a few seconds with a soft pressure—the sort of virtuous kiss people would exchange in public. The sort of kiss that completely overthrew Cassian’s ability to speak, lost in this new euphoria. Jyn had  _ kissed  _ him—and even though she was already retreating, she kept her hand on his neck. 

Cassian curled his fingers around her wrist, holding her close, while his other arm wrapped a little more around her waist. It suspiciously started to look like a dream (a good one) but, against all odds, he kept on blinking into reality without waking up.

In all his nervous state of excitement, Cassian still noticed the heavy feeling shining into Jyn’s eyes. Her breathing got a little faster while she searched for something significant into his own. 

“I thought about you a lot since that night,” she explained, taking her time to say the words. “I just… I don’t exactly have my shit together right now, and I think you don’t deserve that kind of emotional baggage. Plus it’s not that long since I broke up with my ex, so I thought I would stay away from you but it’s… really hard. I’m scared to mess up.” 

Her confession ended in a quiet whisper. 

Cassian wondered what she meant by that. Scared to mess up a relationship? Scared to mess up her personal life? He didn’t know, but it pained him to see her so distraught about something that should have been… not  _ that _ .

“You don’t have to stay away from me,” he told her.

Cassian traced small soothing circles on her back, trying to ease her discomfort. Jyn snorted with a sad expression, barely short of a sob. She looked down at his chest and started to fidget with his t-shirt mindlessly.

“My life is a shit show, like seriously.”

“You can talk about it if you want to,” Cassian offered. “And I get it if you don’t want a new relationship right now… but let me make my own choices. I'm a big boy.”

The comment stilled her for a few heartbeats as if she was trying to decide how to react. Then, finally: “I’m a selfish bitch and I don’t want to see you with anyone else.”

Part of Cassian could have taken some pride in it if he hadn’t seen the small tears starting to fall on the side of her face. He didn’t understand, couldn’t, missed too much information—but it felt extremely unfair that something in her life would make her cry over a stupid guy like him.

“Don’t cry,” he said and brushed her hair away from her face repeatedly, “don’t cry, please.” 

Jyn put a hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs (which wasn’t a comforting sight for Cassian either). She rolled her eyes, all too annoyed at herself for—he could only guess—showing vulnerability in front of someone else.

“See, I told you—a fucking mess.”

“Hey,” Cassian settled an arm around her shoulders and searched for her eyes. “Let’s just think about today, alright? It’s Christmas, whatever you want to do today—nothing else.” 

After some hesitation, Jyn finally nodded. 

She closed her eyes to suppress the last of her tears. Cassian gently drew her into a hug, feeling her reaching around him to mirror his posture. They laid against each other in silence for a few minutes, the only sound of her breathing into his ear to focus his jittery mind. When Jyn pulled back, he didn’t oppose resistance. 

Her nose slid across his face and bumped into his. She looked into his eyes briefly, too close to keep her vision from blurring. Her breath ghosted over his lips, waiting. Cassian thought that he was likely allowed to make that move. 

He kissed her again, as soft and gentle as she had been. He instantly felt relieved when she kissed him back. Relieved and  _ thrilled _ . If he could take her mind off of everything else, if only for today, he would be content. 

Cassian took his time to learn the shape of her perfect lips, trying to navigate angle, proximity and new intimacy. It demanded some adjustments but those first moments with her weren't as awkward as some of his past experiences had been. They slowly found the pulse of their connexion, letting each other explore their kissing one at a time. It turned into a conversation of its own, something deep and personal. 

Jyn told him a million things without speaking. She was sweet and attentive, but she also liked to be spontaneous and to have her way with him. She would give to him without hesitation. She would let him get close and trusted him to do the same.

Cassian took a sharp breath the first time she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. She still clenched his t-shirt but her body started to drift over him, her leg draped higher and higher on his thigh. A slight tension ran up her back when she caught herself and stopped. Cassian didn't pause too long and captured her lips again. 

That kiss started to turn into something way more demonstrative. He parted his lips, a little at first, feeling Jyn's tongue meeting his intentions with a slightly heated desire. A shy moan echoed into his otherwise silent room, feeding Cassian with a lot of intrusive thoughts. 

He wondered if he could make her moan louder—if she would say his name with that same voice. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine, un and down, just at the idea. 

Jyn kept on responding to his kisses more and more enthusiastically. Her hands traveled to his neck, scratching his skin teasingly and getting tangled in his hair. The heat building up between them all too soon menaced to turn into a proper fire. Cassian disconnected from his brain for a split second. 

“You alright?” Jyn whispered, pausing against his lips.

“Yeah,” he grunted soon after. “I—hmm.” 

“Do we need to cool it down?”

“Not really,” Cassian said in what he hoped was an enticing voice. “I’m just not too sure how far you want this to go…”

“How far do  _ you  _ want it to go?” 

He couldn’t reply with actual words but felt his entire face heating up to betray his thoughts. 

“Alright, pretty far,” Jyn laughed in reaction to his embarrassed silence. “You had some action before, right? Because that was definitely  _ not  _ your first kiss.”

“Yeah… some,” Cassian shrugged, trying to play it cool. “Just not too many without clothes, you know. Fair warning…” 

“That’s not a problem,” she said. Her fingers caressed the nape of his neck, her lips brushing over his in a seductive way. “Do you want to do it with me?”

The answer was  _ yes _ , obviously, but Cassian still felt the need to be sure this wasn’t a pity fuck. “Only if you want to.”

“I do. I want you, Cassian.”

_ I want you.  _ It was incredibly nice to hear those words—to know that he could be desirable to someone. Not just anyone, to Jyn. She was beautiful and interesting and sensible. Cassian had never planned on waiting for the right person or anything special; the opportunity simply never presented itself before. But if anything, Jyn felt like the right one. He would have been caught dead to turn her down.

“I want you, too.” 

She quietly hummed and kissed the corner of his mouth without hast, then his lips again. Cassian happily returned the favor, forcing his brain to focus on one thing at a time, until they needed to take another breath apart.

“Do you have any condom?” Jyn asked. 

“Yes, in the bathroom.”

“Well, get that. And bring more than one,” she said before leaving another kiss on his mouth. “Don't worry about it,” Jyn mocked in response to his curious stare.

Stepping out of bed wasn’t his favorite moment: Cassian had to leave Jyn and the warmth of the night behind him to walk to his freezing bathroom. He didn’t plan to linger long, his skin already shivering from the cold morning air. Opening his drawers with a busy mind, Cassian caught sight of his reflection on the small mirror facing him. 

Hair wild from sleep, heavy stubble from his laziness to shave, and red lips. He kind of looked like a mess—but apparently an attractive one from Jyn’s perspective. 

Cassian finally found what he was looking for. He took a quick breath before grabbing the little box and went back, vaguely aware of what he was about to (finally) do. 

The circumstances seemed remarkably simple, so much that Cassian didn’t find himself as nervous as he could’ve been (unless his brain hadn't fully caught up yet). He only felt anticipation and the heating desire to see Jyn naked—to be this intimate with her. And—yes,  _ alright _ —there was also that slight worry to see how long he would last… But Jyn had said:  _ that’s not a problem _ , so he hoped that he wouldn’t be too much of a disappointment for her. He wasn’t clueless either. Hopefully, he would manage alright. 

“Found it?” 

Cassian showed her the pack of condoms and placed it on the little shelf above her head. Before his feet could freeze over, he climbed back next to her. Jyn held the covers open for him and welcomed him back into her arms, snuggling close without questions. A wave of heat curled around his body like a caress.

Jyn raised an eyebrow with a playful expression. “XL? Wow, I’m having a good time this morning.” 

Cassian cleared his throat, a little flush on his face. “I hope you do.”

“Don’t worry,” she added, without joking this time. “There’s no mystery in it, I’ll show you what I like.” 

For some stupid reason, Cassian had always thought that he would have to figure things out on his own (because men were expected to know what to do, right?). It never crossed his mind up until now that he could just… ask, or even better: have someone to lead him.

“If I do something you don't like,” Jyn said, “just tell me and I'll stop.” 

“Okay…,” he agreed, “same for you.”

She nodded and bit on her lower lip, her hands pressed flat to his chest. “I like when you kiss me.” 

Following the invitation, Cassian gently pulled her closer with a hand on her back. Jyn sneaked a leg in between his own and arched her body to fit against him. He responded to her actions instinctively. His hand trailed down lower on her back and his lips joined hers, slightly electrified by the growing pleasure coiling inside of him. 

Jyn let herself be kissed for a short while, giving Cassian all control over the exchange. He imagined that she liked to be led sometimes, too. Cassian tangled a hand into her hair, gently cradling the back of her head like a precious thing. The other one was trapped between them at a weird angle and wasn’t of good use. He tried to slide it under her between two kisses. Jyn rapidly took the hint and rolled over him to help.

Cassian was now properly holding her half on top of him, where she already felt like she belonged. His fingers trailed over the warm skin of her lower back, where her tank-top had drifted upward. He slipped his hands under it, palms flat on each side of her spine. Jyn lightly voiced her satisfaction. He pressed a little more, feeling the curves of her chest against his own in a hard contrast and moved higher, enjoying the soft and delicate skin offered to him. 

When his thumbs brushed on the side of her breasts, shy of a real contact, a little moan left her lips to die on his own. Her leg continued to hike higher until it properly rested over sensitive parts of his anatomy. Jyn was short enough that he could feel her foot poking at his calf. It was only fair, he thought, seeing that she had other things poking at her. 

Although Cassian didn’t feel weird about it. Jyn was evidently into this and didn’t make a mystery of it. He was glad for her genuineness; he couldn’t possibly pretend it was a mild case of attraction. He badly wanted her. 

Just like that, she pushed her hips down on him and got rougher in her kiss, causing his breathing to stutter. His heartrate might have been pushing records, too. 

“I wanted this since you tried to pick me up at that stupid party,” Jyn gasped, a little out of breath herself. 

“You  _ didn't  _ let me pick you up.” 

“I was testing my self-control… but you're making it damn hard.”

Either to demonstrate her point or to gauge his reaction, she slowly kissed a path to his neck. Her lips pressed below the last of his scruff, finding soft skin over his beating pulse. A low groan formed in Cassian’s chest, ripples of sizzling pleasure spreading under her hot, wet lips. Adding that to the weight of her body and the pressure of her hips down there, forming coherent sentences started to prove challenging. 

“You're the one who pulled me into bed with you, you know.” 

Jyn momentarily paused. “I wasn't gonna let you sleep on the floor! What am I, a savage?” 

“Hmm,” Cassian groaned as she kissed closer to his ear. 

“I needed this. Last night… I needed you,” she confessed in a shy voice.

“I'm with you.” 

“I know that, now,” Jyn said and then sensually bit his earlobe. 

A hot wire snapped taut in him. Cassian let out a small puff of air and grabbed her ass—which, judging by the appreciative hips roll he got, she seemed to like. 

“Another weak spot,” she mouthed along the column of his throat. 

“We need to even it out,” Cassian said, his voice hoarse and needy. 

Acting bolder than he had ever been, he rolled over with Jyn, pinning her down with his body. She spread her legs open to make room for him, where he found his place quite easily. 

Jyn most likely started to get too hot because she kicked the covers aside with an imperious foot, a pretty shade of pink coloring her cheeks. Her gaze caught him, heavy and longing, right before he dived back for another kiss. 

She was the one moaning this time, her body soft and pliable under him, unlike any intimacy he had ever known. Cassian licked her lips and moved to her jaw, to her neck, to the little space above her collarbone. Her chest heaved under him at a quicker rhythm each time he touched her. Seeing her react to his closeness was insanely addictive, almost as much as the scent of her skin. His fingers sneaked back under her top, resting over her waist, slowly moving up. As she didn’t protest, Cassian continued. 

Jyn gasped when his thumb brushed on the swell of her breast, patiently teasing. He moved to cup it entirely, feeling the weight in his hand with a new shot of arousal straight to his lower body. Jyn’s hard nipple slid between his fingers. She moaned louder as he stroke it a few times. 

“I want your mouth on my tits,” she said, her voice low and demanding, “please,” she remembered to add last minute. 

Already, Cassian was working to get rid of her black top. Jyn swiftly raised her torso from the mattress long enough to help. When she fell back down, her hair spread around her head like a dark halo of silk. Cassian’s attention only lingered a moment on her face, taking in the sight of that new skin exposed to him. 

He had troubles believing that he was actually undressing Jyn in his own bed. The thought almost made his head spin— _ definitely _ made his dick twitch. Now was not the time to embarrass himself; he had a whole new playground to explore. 

Cassian left open-mouth kisses on her burning body as he made his way to her chest. When he closed his lips around one nipple, Jyn stirred under him with a loud sigh of content. She laced her fingers into his hair, not pulling at him in any sort of way, just… reaching out. This was, by far, the best Cassian had ever felt with someone. The way Jyn openly delivered her reactions to him, without filter or artifice, almost made him believe that he knew what he was doing (he didn't).

“Ah,” Jyn moaned when he switched side. 

“You're so beautiful.” 

Jyn’s fingers curled in his hair almost tenderly. 

He looked at her, his mouth sealed to her chest. She had her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, a soft expression on her face that he deemed extremely seductive. 

Cassian listened to her breathing, trying to link the faster pattern with his actions to determine when he was doing things correctly. It didn’t help much; Jyn seemed to randomly respond to his touch. Even if he did the exact same thing twice, she wouldn’t give him the same reaction. 

Maybe she just liked the randomness. Cassian thought about it with a problem-solving mindset. It helped distract his attention from his own arousal—which was eager to make itself known. But Jyn— _ yeah _ ,  _ focus _ —Jyn liked random kisses. Or maybe she liked it to be unpredictable? It made sense. Cassian liked that, too. Well, not exactly unpredictability (because obviously, it wasn’t unpredictable if you were touching yourself) but he liked a change of pace. He decided to test his theory. 

Cassian dragged his tongue around her nipple in slow circles, then sucked on it harder. 

“Oh God,” Jyn whined, “you’d be so good at oral.” 

Cassian didn’t know what to do with that information. 

Part of him felt proud of the validation she gave him, part of him slightly anxious at the idea. It was something he had thought about, something he was interested in… but going down on her without having mastered easier steps beforehand seemed quite ambitious (his brain screamed:  _ terrifying _ ).

“I didn’t mean today,” Jyn said and gently pulled at his hair. 

A low sound echoed in his throat, a weird mix of relief and excitation.

Cassian hadn’t missed the fact that ‘not today’ meant ‘another day’. Knowing that Jyn possibly wanted to do this again, to see him again… a warm and fuzzy feeling pounded in his chest, a bit overwhelming. He had so many things to think about already. Now, he also thought about how great it would have been to date her. 

Cassian started to melt from the inside. From the outside, too, as Jyn tugged at his t-shirt until she could slide her hands under it. She left feather-light caresses on his sides, almost a ticklish sensation—but not quite. Soft waves of enjoyment spread in his limbs in response. 

“Off,” she asked. 

Cassian pushed on his arms to sit back, lifting the shirt over his head. Immediately, warm hands moved to his chest. Jyn sat up in front of him and traced the lines of his torso with attentive gestures. She followed a trail of dark hair to his navel, then lower. His abdominal muscles stirred under the touch, unfamiliar with the sensation, but eager to feel it. 

She brought her mouth to his chest as she diverted her hands to his hips. So many things to feel at once. Sitting on his heels, Cassian closed his eyes and grabbed the back of her neck in his hand. His breathing started to get harsher the longer Jyn stroke the inside of his thighs. Anticipation was killing him, but it seemed like a really good way to die. 

“Fuck, you're so hot.” 

“Jyn…” Merely a warning attempt. Cassian wouldn’t survive that kind of verbal teasing, not with  _ that _ voice. 

As if she had access to his thoughts, Jyn stopped teasing and pressed her palm flat over his dick, giving a little downward pressure. She curled her fingers around him and even through layers of clothes, Cassian momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“You're okay?” 

“Extremely okay,” he managed to groan. 

Jyn folded her legs and grabbed his shoulder for support, pulling herself up to kneel in front of him, her legs slightly apart. Her face rested at level with his own, although Cassian kept his eyes closed, entranced by the returning pressure of her hand. Her hot breath tickled the side of his face where she gave a few teasing pecks. Suddenly, she kissed the shell of his ear and whispered to him: “Tell me what you want.”

“I—hmm—I don't know.” 

His voice shivered on the last word. Jyn’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his jog pants and inside his boxers. She gripped his length again, gently stroking with her thumb over wet skin and keeping her grab deliberately loose. Still, his thighs tensed. 

“Yes, you do,” she crooned. “Cassian, tell me.” 

Despite her encouragement, no sound could escape his dry throat. Jyn decided to change tactics. “Can I tell you what I want, then?” 

“Please.”

“I want you to get me naked,” she said and gave another long stroke with a movement of her wrist. “I want your fingers between my legs. I want you to tease me. I want you to feel how much I want you. I want you to get me close and then I want you to put your dick in me.” 

A strangled noise escaped him, embarrassingly needy. His forehead fell against hers and Jyn put her free hand on his neck. Cassian was quick to find her lips. That kiss felt more intimate than everything else, reminding him just how much he had wanted to be with her. The combination of her tongue and her hands on him sent a burning rush of adrenaline in his system, chipping his control at a dangerous pace.

Cassian grabbed her wrist with a hushed breath, his whole body aching from the interruption. 

“Too much?” she murmured. “I can take care of you first.” 

“No, if you… don’t touch me too much, then—” 

“I want to touch you,” Jyn frowned, clearly not on board with the idea. “New plan: fucking right now, teasing later.” 

“I think… I should try to get you off first, because…”

“You don’t have to,” she laughed. “It’s not a pyramid scheme. Unless you intend to get up and leave me hanging as soon as you’re done.” 

“No.”

“No problem, then.” 

“Oh.” Cassian considered that new perspective with a certain curiosity. 

He obviously knew that real sex had nothing to do with the porno found on the internet. Cassian had a brain and knew how to use it. No women could possibly enjoy being aggressively pounded for five minutes straight like a hammer drill. Well, maybe some of them, but probably not the majority. One thing he had seemed to internalize, though, was a sort of linear progression of the act. Apparently, Jyn had other plans in mind.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ready to take off her own pants, just to freeze with her hands on her hips. “Shit.” 

“What’s wrong?” Cassian asked, his brain instantly coming up with at least a dozen reasons why she potentially didn't want to do this anymore.

“Nothing,” Jyn grumbled. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to see me naked today so… I haven’t exactly shaved.”

Relief flooded over him in seconds. “Yeah, me neither,” Cassian answered with a stupid grin. 

“Don’t be a jerk,” she smirked, looking at him over her shoulder. 

“Seriously, it’s fine. I don’t care.” 

“Not like you have a choice if you want to get laid,” she teased while sliding the leggings down her legs. “Sorry you don’t get the smooth legs package and all.” 

“It’s fine,” Cassian repeated, “I just want to get you.” 

Jyn tossed her pants to the floor and got rid of her underwear without missing a beat. Cassian was left unintentionally speechless, looking at a naked Jyn smiling at him. She really did have amazing legs, he thought, half-confused by his blazing lust. 

“You’re a smooth talker,” she said, “you know that? How you escaped women throwing themselves at you for so long is a damn mystery.” 

“My… charming personality.” 

She shook her head and leaned on his shoulder. “Such bullshit, you must be so blind. I bet half your promo wants to suck your dick.”

“I don’t know about that,” he chuckled. 

“I know,” Jyn said, scratching her fingers along his jawline. “And for the record, I like the beard.” 

“I’ll keep it for you, then.” 

Cassian didn’t know what possessed him to say the words, but Jyn rewarded him with a long, searing kiss that managed to fire up the last of his nerves. 

“Do I need to get you naked myself?” she asked. 

He had nothing against the idea but it was somehow impractical in such a small bed. As Cassian stripped down the last of his clothes, Jyn turned her attention to the box of condoms. She grabbed one and frowned in concentration, the wrapper giving her a hard time. 

“I guess you’re clean,” she said, casually sitting back on his thighs. “I am too but I can’t ask you to take my word for it. Plus you’ll probably last a bit longer if we use protection.” 

Once again, Cassian worried about that parameter. At least being older, he had a bit more control over his body than a fifteen-year-old. On the other hand, he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe he would be done in seconds.

Tension must have been plastered all over his face because Jyn said: “Don’t freak out. You’re not supposed to give an outstanding performance on your first try.” 

“I’d settle for an average one… even a not-terrible one.” 

She laughed with a low, deep sound of amusement. Cassian didn’t understand what could possibly be funny about that. He had already ruled out that Jyn was the type of person to laugh  _ about  _ him, too. With a little frown of confusion, he asked: “What?” 

“I’ve had terrible shag plans, that’s not you. You’re making me so wet.” 

“Jyn, por favor,” he groaned helplessly. “Don't do the sexy voice on me, this isn’t helping.” 

A rebellious eyebrow moved toward her hairline. “I know what will help.”

She returned her attention between them and took the matter in her own hands, quite literally. It felt extremely,  _ extremely  _ nice to have her roll a condom onto his dick. Very different from his tries. It also gave him two free hands to roam over Jyn’s thighs, caressing the inner part of it while watching her bite on her lower lip.

“Is that okay if I’m on top?” 

“Whatever you like,” Cassian breathed.

“Sit back,” she asked, pushing a hand on his sternum. Cassian complied without resistance. He moved back against the headboard, comfortably leaning on his pillow. Jyn settled closer on his lap, taking the time to kiss him with both hands around his neck. She lowered herself on him and Cassian had a taste of the immense heat between her legs when she rubbed herself on his erection. His next moan died on her lips, his fingers gripping her ass with solid reflexes. 

“Knees up,” she said. 

Cassian shifted his legs and, as a result, Jyn fell a bit forward, bracing herself on his shoulders. He found the position rather snuggly and intimate. He liked that he was able to kiss her neck, where her perfume was the strongest. 

Jyn moved a hand between them, slightly lifting her hips. By that point, Cassian was  _ so  _ ready to be inside her—he couldn't think about anything else. The entirely new sensation of his dick slowly pushing at her entrance still blew his brain away. 

He watched, hypnotized, as Jyn gradually sank around him. He was soon engulfed into hot, slippery tightness, and damn—it felt amazing. So amazing that he didn’t even notice he had stopped breathing. Cassian just kept on looking at their joined bodies until he finally registered that deep moan coming from Jyn. His attention shot back straight to her face. 

She almost looked like she was in pain, except she sounded quite the opposite. 

“Jyn.” 

He couldn’t articulate any more than that. The intense frown between her brows eased out, but she kept her eyes closed, her head slightly tilted back.

“That feels—so good,” she gasped and slowly wiggled her hips left to right.

Okay, definitely not in pain. And yes,  _ yes _ —it felt so fucking good. Although, Cassian had lost the ability to speak and only produced an animalistic grunt in response. 

Jyn rolled her hips in a sort of experimental way, still holding on to his shoulders. The actual friction of him almost coming out then thrusting right back into her made him tremble. A sparkling fire grew at the base of his spine, pulling his nerves into a knot. The back of his neck started to get damp from the burning mess his body had turned into. 

Cassian finally fully understood why everyone made such a big deal about sex because, truly, nothing compared to Jyn making love to him. 

As she grew more assured, she set an excruciatingly slow rhythm that tickled Cassian’s sanity in the best way possible. He was glad that she was the one in charge; he wouldn’t have been able to demonstrate such restraint. Nor last very long, but so far he had done better than he thought he would.

After adjusting the grip on his shoulders, Jyn then started to quicken her pace and his breathing became erratic. Cassian realized he held her hips probably way too roughly and tried to loosen up his fingers. A light layer of sweat had formed on Jyn's skin, too, causing her hair to stick around her neck. He brushed it back and bent forward to kiss it. 

The sudden shift of angle pushed him deeper inside of her and they both moaned at the same time, completely unprompted. Jyn's hands tangled in his hair while he locked his arms around her waist, pulling her close. His ragged breathing came in short puffs between them while he relished on the sound of her voice, taking some pride in the fact Jyn obviously had a good time with him. 

“For someone who's never done it before, you have a pretty good stamina.”

“Don't say that,” Cassian groaned, “shit, I'm so hard.”

Jyn warmly laughed and he discovered a whole new level of tightness when she did. All of his body tensed and clenched in response.

“Fuck, please, don't laugh. I'm—”

“Relax,” she whispered.

It wasn't really a matter of being relaxed anymore. 

“Jyn, no—seriously,  _ don't _ .”

“Jyn, yes,” she mocked and deliberately contracted around him again. Another eager moan jumped on the back of his throat. All that pleasure began to build into a crescendo that he wasn’t likely going to stop. Cassian felt overwhelmed by his desire for her. 

When Jyn kissed him, he returned that kiss almost desperately, breathing deeply into her oxygen. His self-control gave way at the same time. He wasn't able to stop himself from thrusting up into her with her next move. Jyn's reaction didn't do anything to calm his impulse, as she simply screamed louder into his ear. 

“I know what I said—,” she panted, “but you can hold it just a bit more?” 

“Not too long.” 

“I wanna come with you.” 

She didn't wait for an answer, drawing a hand back between them. Cassian wanted to be the one to touch her. It was kind of his job to give her an orgasm, right? At the same time, she would probably be more efficient than him and he was really too far gone to last much longer. So maybe for now, he would sit this one out. 

The back of her hand brushed his lower abdomen as she worked herself without hesitation (as if Cassian needed  _ any _ more stimulation). She slowed down her hips but her breathing got heavier in turn. Very quickly and without warning, Jyn collapsed on his shoulder and locked her arms around his neck with a barely audible: “Fuck me.” 

He wouldn't need to be told twice. Cassian gave another deep thrust without being able to take his surroundings into consideration anymore. All he heard was Jyn’s voice getting louder and louder as her moans turned into pleading screams. He also was quite certain she left the imprint of her nails on his shoulders.

“ _ Cassian _ .” 

She made him feel a special sort of way, heavy and warm in his chest. 

Her whole body shivered and the pressure around his dick became momentous, as if someone was squeezing the whole thing with two hands. Except that it felt ten times better, immersed into warmth and wetness and her proximity. 

Cassian held her hips down as he came with a panting breathing, his whole world spinning around for a few seconds. This orgasm was stronger and better than anything he had experienced on his own, leaving him absolutely wrecked and exhausted.

By the time he regained half his brain capacity, Jyn was still contracting around him, not quite intensely, though. She was limp in his arms, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Her chest heaved with a rapid pulse against him. He gently cuddled her, unable and unwilling to move. 

“Sorry for the nails,” she finally said, stroking his shoulders with a light hand. “Your skin is very red.”

“I’ll live, don’t worry.” 

“You better,” Jyn murmured. “I want to take a shower with you.” 

“That'd be nice.”

“And maybe go back to sleep after.” 

“Yes.” 

Cassian managed to raise a hand high enough to cup the back of her head, his lips on her hair.

“I hope it was like you imagined,” Jyn said with a smile in her voice. 

“It was way better, especially that part where you screamed my name.” 

She laughed. “Fuck your neighbors, I guess.” 

That was really the last of his concerns for today. Another minute passed in silence, only rhythmed by the sound of their labored breathing going back to normal. Eventually, Jyn stirred up on his lap to disengage them, but not enough to leave his embrace.

“You give nice hugs.”

“You can have as many as you want,” Cassian offered, mentally replaying everything that had occurred since last night in some sort of surreal daze.

“Maybe I want a lot of them… a lot of this, too.”

“You can have all of it, Jyn. You just have to ask for it.”

Her head slightly moved against his shoulder, feeling Jyn looking at him from the side.

“Can I ask for… a bit of patience? With me?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll share my ice cream with you,” she said and raised her chin to kiss his jaw. Cassian turned his head and caught her lips instead, feeling her smiling through that kiss.

“I would have done it for free, beautiful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget to mention, but if you hop on my tumblr (which is @fulcrumstardust) there's a link in case you want and are able to support me with a little coffee :) Thank you!


End file.
